disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (2017 series)
|episodes = 1 |list_episodes = DuckTales 2017 episode list |executive = Matt Youngberg |edited = Jasmine Bicz Jon Price |company = Disney Television Animation Snipple Animation Studios Toony City Animation |premiere = August 12, 2017 |imdb_id = 5531466}} DuckTales is an animated series by Disney Television Animation based on the original series with the same name. The show premiered on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived/rebooted in animation form. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kimiko Glenn as Lena Gallery Videos DuckTales Teaser Trailer All-New "DuckTales" Cast Sings Original Theme Song Ducktales Trailer Ducktales - Familiar Faces New Places (Promo) Ducktales - Dancakes(Promo) DuckTales main title New Adventure DuckTales Disney XD Donald Duck DuckTales Disney XD D23 Expo Exclusive Sneak Peek DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Remix ID By Golden Wolf DuckTales - Meet Huey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Dewey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Louie (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) DuckTales Exclusive Sneak Peek Comic-Con 2017 Disney XD DuckTales - Meet The Family (Promo) DuckTales - Teasers By 2Veinte Argentina DuckTales - When Adventure Calls! Trivia *This is the first time since Quack Pack that Huey, Dewey and Louie have separate physical appearances and different voice actors. The only difference is that in the DuckTales ''reboot, the triplets are voiced by male voice actors, and interestingly, most of them seem to already be famous. **Huey's voice actor, Danny Pudi was a main cast member on the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. **Dewey's voice actor, Ben Schwartz voiced Randy Cunningham in another Disney XD cartoon titled Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and played Jean-Ralphio on the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation **Lastly, Louie's voice actor, Bobby Moynihan, a cast member on Saturday Night Live for 9 seasons and voiced Panda in the Cartoon Network animated series ''We Bare Bears. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *For the first time in an animated production, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit from in the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. *Launchpad's voice actor, Beck Bennett, is also from Saturday Night Live, however, unlike Moynihan, he's still on the show. *Tony Anselmo and Corey Burton are the only returning cast members from the original series, reprising their roles of Donald Duck and Ludwig Von Drake, respectively. *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include Mickey Mouse in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales *While the television movie premiered in August, the actual series will premiere in the same month the original series premiered in 1987. **Not counting the day, this also coincides with the 30th anniversary of the original series. *The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the original series, has been updated and is performed by singer Felicia Barton. *Darkwing Duck will make an appearance in the reboot. *Doofus Drake will appear in the reboot. *This series marks the animated debut of the nephews' mother Della Duck. *Early promo art of the series envisioned Dewey and Webby wearing different clothes, with Dewey having a single shirt with two different shades of blue and Webby wearing a pink dress similar to the original series. References External Links *Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We’re Getting New DuckTales in 2017! ar:قصص بطوطية (مسلسل ٢٠١٧) es:DuckTales (serie de 2017) Category:Animated television series Category:DuckTales Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:Donald Duck Category:2010s television series Category:Television spin-offs